User talk:DinoTaur
New affiliates. Hello. I wanted to point out I got an affiliation with Kill la Kill wiki. I also added my new LWA wiki to our affiliates. Juan D'Marco 15:40, August 11, 2016 (UTC) New favicon I just wanted to point out that I changed the wiki's favicon to the same as that of the Toei website. Then I remembered, while writing this, that we use that same icon in Black trigger's articles. xD Juan D'Marco 20:40, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I like the official website's background (here). It'd be stretched a lot, however. Juan D'Marco 22:27, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Shared images I forgot to bring this up before, but apparently . Maybe this could help with sharing images between the different World Trigger wikis. ^That was me, juanito316ss. I forgot to sign my comment before.Juan D'Marco 20:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Some stuff I forgot to mention this before, but when I added a new favicon to the wiki, I also made a white version (replacing white_trion.png) and a black version (under the name black_trigger.png, in order to replace the favicon as the symbol for black triggers) of it. The new icons are bigger than the older ones, so I'm making them 15px (I only changed the size manually in Chika and Senku's articles) I was wondering if you could use your bot to resize the white icons to 15px in all other articles and to replace the favicon to the new white icon (also in 15px). Also, I'm kinda bothered that the text on the new quote template is always white, since white text is really hard to see in front of some of the default colors I added to it. I kinda wanted to make the text color customizable too but I don't know how. Juan D'Marco 21:28, October 16, 2016 (UTC) BTW, I'm aware I wrote a lot, I'm just really bad at saying this kind of stuff in few words. About the quotes not showing up, it's because they are missing the color (just visit the template's page and you'll understand). Juan D'Marco 21:22, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Yōtarō's relatives I hate to admit it but I actually found out this issue a couple of days ago when I edited Takumi's page and decided to keep the info as it is until I did some digging on my own. However, I couldn't find any indication that him being Takumi's son. So, what I would like to ask now is whether to change it to "unknown" or remove it altogether just to avoid any false information. Eldiablogato (talk) 06:15, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Gunjou no Magmel Hi Dino, it's been a while! I hope I'm not disturbing you and that you're doing fine. I just found out by pure chance that you have an account on the Gunjou no Magmel wikia. Regardless of the fact I'll never find any place to read it, is it a series you would recommend? As a side note: chapter 20 (of which I can access only an unofficial translation) implies several time sthat Yugo is not a Neighbour, but is in fact from Earth, so his page should be changed accordingly. Do you consent? Martialmaniac (talk) 22:38, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for replying! Ok, weird, I took note of it some time ago, but always forgot to mention it. You fixed it, I probably just saw he was affiliated with the Neighbourhood and mistook that for his nationality. I feel like I'm no longer capable of reading. Sorry about that. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:54, December 5, 2016 (UTC). An idea I was wanting to do a certain thing but I thought I should ask your opinion first. I was thinking of adding characters' outfits, at least their main ones, to their infoboxes (for example, in Yuma's case, his school uniform, his black trigger armor, his C-class uniform, his B-class uniform, the variation of his C-Class uniform he wore in Neighborhood, and maybe his UMA hoodie). Do you think it would look good? Juan D'Marco 01:50, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I hadn't seen you replied this. But yeah, that's basically the idea. Juan D'Marco 14:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Switch Template One thing that has been bothering me is that the switch template doesn't work in this wiki. It does work on Magi wiki, so I tried finding out what they have that we don't, but I couldn't find anything. Sorry for that. Either way, I think it might be a problem on Wikia's side. Juan D'Marco 14:16, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Question about ref template Since our ref template is based on the one in One Piece wiki, I was wondering if we could make it more similar. In One Piece, a reference can include a volume, chapter and episode all at once, plus a description. For example, in Luffy's article: One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 1 Chapter 1 (p. 4) and Episode 4, Luffy is first introduced. I was wondering if that would be possible in WT wiki too. Juan D'Marco 23:48, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but although I get your point, I still thought it could be useful, so I adapted the Qref template for usage in this wiki. It's not optimal, though, and the links to chapters and episodes have to be fixed. Also, changing subject a bit, maybe Message Walls would be better talk pages than what we currently use? Juan D'Marco 19:57, March 17, 2017 (UTC) I know you still think the episode and manga refs should be separated, but can you please fix the question corner/qc section here? It's the only thing I didn't know how to fix. And the reason why I think Message Walls would be better than the usual talk pages is because 1) they are divided by pages, 2) it they create threads, which are easier to reply, and 3) the newer/newly-replied threads come first. That would make your archive unnecessary. xP Juan D'Marco 23:17, March 18, 2017 (UTC)